Insomnio
by Deraka
Summary: El mejor remedio para una noche de insomnio es, sin duda, el calor de los brazos de uno de tus camaradas. Y eso es algo que Luffy conoce muy bien. [oneshot, ZxL FRIENDSHIP]


**Insonmio**.

_By_: Deraka.

Si había algo que Luffy realmente detestaba eran las noches de insomnio. Aquellas largas veladas en las que el sueño se negaba a aparecer y le obligaba a dar vueltas en su lecho, incómodo y desesperado, con el único pasatiempo de oír como se iba la noche a través del tic tac de reloj.

Enfrentó su mirada al techo, parpadeó en la oscuridad y se acomodó en su hamaca.

Y el sueño no venía.

Por toda la habitación se escuchaban las respiraciones pausadas y ocasionales ronquidos de sus compañeros de cuarto. ¡Cuánto los envidiaba! A diferencia de él, sus camaradas no padecían ese horrible problema y seguramente ahora estarían felizmente sumidos en agradables sueños. Sanji se encontraría en brazos de alguna señorita (preferiblemente Nami), Usuff navegando los siete mares y derrotando monstruos cuan valiente corsario. Chopper seguramente flotaría entre nubes de algodón y flores de cerezo. Y Zoro tal vez se encontraría nadando en algún rió de cerveza onírico.

Luffy trató de imitar a sus camaradas cerrando sus ojos y cambiando de posición en la hamaca mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.

No lo consiguió.

Enfadado dio una patada a su manta destapándose. Ojalá hubiese alguna manera de conseguir dormirse él solo. Pero nuestro pobre capitán siempre se había visto incapaz de vencer al insomnio sin contar con la ayuda de cierta persona, y estaba visto que esta vez tendría que volver a recurrir a él.

Suspiró y se bajó de la hamaca, el suelo de madera crujió levemente bajo sus pies descalzos. Avanzó poco a poco hacia uno de sus durmientes compañeros y le sacudió levemente el hombro.

-Zoro… ¡pst! Zoro.- El susodicho hundió la cabeza en la hamaca mientras farfullaba. Luffy lo sacudió de nuevo haciéndole abrir un ojo perezosamente.

-Mmnn… Luffy… ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con voz ronca y somnolienta.

-Zoro, no puedo dormir…- ante estas palabras, el peliverde chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. No era la primera vez que su capitán lo despertaba por problemas de ese estilo.

-Pues cuenta ovejitas.- zanjó el peliverde intentado dormirse de nuevo.

-No Zoro, eso no- protestó el moreno.- La última vez también me sugeriste eso y cuando me di cuenta ya era de día.- Luffy recordaba amargamente aquella velada: se había emocionado tanto contando ovejas que había olvidado que la finalidad de tan monótona tarea era que le entrase sueño. No obstante Luffy había conseguido el efecto contrario y al llegar a la orgullosa cifra de 4893 ovejitas descubrió con horror que el alba comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que no había dormido nada y el cansancio comenzó a acumularse en su cuerpo de goma.

-Vale vale, pues no cuentes ovejitas…

-¿Y entonces qué hago?

-Mmm…- Zoro bostezó. ¿Por qué no te acunas un rato en la hamaca y tratas de relajarte?- de nuevo Luffy rechazó la oferta.

-No quiero volver a romperla gracias.- lo cierto es que las hamacas no eran precisamente nuevas. En esa otra ocasión Zoro le había echado la culpa por balancearse a lo bruto en lugar de acunarse suavemente. El caso es que la hamaca de Luffy había terminado rompiéndose y éste había caído aparatosamente sobre Sanji. Y si había algo que odiase el cocinero del amor es que le despertasen en mitad de la noche y ya no digamos que le cayese el cuerpo de su capitán encima. Ante esto, Usuff y Chopper despertaron dando voces pensando que el barco había sido invadido. Total, que entre una cosa y otra se armó un gallinero monumental y solo volvió la calma al Going Mery cuando Nami despertó y entró en la habitación "pacificando" el ambiente. Resultado: los chicos terminaron durmiendo todos con un chichón en la cabeza.

-Zoro…- la voz del moreno sonaba lastimera.- No puedo dormir. Ya lo he intentado, ¡De verdad! por favor ayúdame… Zoro…- el peliverde abrió de nuevo los ojos para encontrarse con la carita de su capitán haciendo un puchero. Se maldijo para sus adentros por picar _de nuevo _en ese truco tan gastado. Pero... ¿Quién podía decirle que no a esos ojillos de cachorro? Suspiró.

-Está bien está bien, no te me pongas a lloriquear ahora.- dicho esto apartó la sábana y se echó a un lado de la hamaca haciendo sitio a su capitán.

-¡Gracias Zoro! ¡Eres el mejor!- Luffy sonrió mientras se acostaba en la hamaca al lado del espadachín. De todas las soluciones que le proponía Zoro para su insomnio aquella había sido siempre la que más le había ayudado.

El mayor sintió como el chico se acurrucaba mimosamente contra su pecho y sonrió para sí mismo. Luffy era como un niño pequeño que busca el calor de un padre o hermano mayor a la hora dormir. A Zoro la idea de hacer de hermano no le gustaba un pelo, y menos aún la de hacer de padre (¡lo que le faltaba!) pero no podía negarle el favor a su capitán y, más aún, mejor amigo. De modo que pasó un brazo por la espalda de Luffy para que se sintiese seguro y luego añadió en un susurro.

-Y ahora a dormir ¿vale?

-Síííí... muchas gracias Zoro.

-No hay de qué. – "qué remedio" se dijo interiormente.

Pronto la respiración del espadachín se hizo lenta y regular. Era increíble lo poco que tardaba en dormirse. Luffy lo envidiaba a veces pero no podía evitar pensar que de no ser porque él padecía ese problema de insomnio ocasional no podría disfrutar de la calidez del cuerpo de su camarada junto al suyo. Se acurrucó más en su pecho que subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración mientras que su aliento le hacía cosquillas en la cabeza y mecía levemente sus cabellos azabache.

Luffy cerró los ojos y se dejó arrullar por aquel ritmo suave y pausado mientras oía los latidos del corazón del espadachín. Aquella peculiar nana era suficiente para que el sueño lo invadiera. En poco tiempo el pequeño dormía tranquilamente pegadito al pecho de Zoro.

El espadachín abrió entonces un ojo, sonrió y murmuró a un durmiente Luffy.

-Dulces sueños, capitán…

**OWARI**.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NA: **

Hola a todos! Ejejeje aquí estoy de nuevo con un fic, en principio pensaba hacer un drabble, pero me parece que ya es demasiado largo como para considerarlo así (creo que por mucho que me ponga jamás conseguiré escribir algo que me dure una sola página xDDD).

Me hubiese gustado publicar algo por el día de os enamorados, pero por aquella fecha todavía no había terminado los exámenes y mi nivel de rendimiento estaba al borde del colapso. Pero ahora que soy libre podéis estar seguros de que la sección se va a saturar de mis fics jajajaja.

Bueno, así ha quedado la cosa, hacia tiempo que le daba vueltas a esta idea y personalmente creo que me ha quedado un fic bonito, aunque aclaro que NO es yaoi ni shounen-ai ni nada que se le parezca. Esta vez solo se trata de una simple y bonita a mistad (claro que como siempre el lector es libre de interpretarlo como quiera. Faltaría más ;))

Espero ansiosamente vuestros comentarios al respecto. Y en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo libre me pondré a actualizar "Historias de amor bajo el muérdago" (perdón por la tardanza pero el cuarto capítulo es de una pareja sobre la que nunca había escrito y… bueno que no se muy como llevarla xDDDD)

Sin nada más que comentar se despide.

**Deraka.**

31 de Enero del 2006

12:10 am.


End file.
